


Friend dies but its Friend's POV

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is sad now, Dream Smp, Friend dies but its friend's POV, Gen, Ghostbur, Pets, Sheep, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, pet death, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: The title explains it. Friend fucking dies, but you are reading Friend's final moments before his demise. Buckle up because this is going to be sad, grab some tissues if you need it. No clue why I wrote this.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Friend
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Friend dies but its Friend's POV

Something was wrong. Friend could feel it. 

He noticed it from the way no one came to visit him, and from how all of the humans seemed to be alarmed and panicky.

This went on for several hours, and the humans only grew more scared as time went on. People were running around, grabbing their weapons, seemingly preparing for a fight.

The blue sheep walked over to the window, the bell hanging from his collar jingling as he did. He got as close to the window as he could, the lead tied to his collar only letting him go so far. When he looked out, he noticed one of the nice people who often visited him walking briskly away, carrying a black cat in his arms. He seemed antsy to get out. Not long after that, the sheep noticed the male come back without the cat, going into another house and walking the fox Friend knew as Squeeks out on a lead, taking the fox away in the same direction.

Friend felt uneasy. Something bad was going to happen. Why else would the nice man be evacuating the pets?

Friend stepped away from the window, pacing the floor of the winged human's house. He was confused, why hadn't his human come to get him yet? They very obviously needed to leave, to escape whatever bad thing was coming. Friend would have left already on his own if he wasn't leashed to the wall. 

He laid down beneath the window, resting his head on his paws as he closed his eyes, hoping his human would arrive soon.

Maybe if he had continued pacing a little longer - or left his eyes open - he would have noticed the nice human with the glowing green and red eyes look into the house through the window, looking for the sheep. But because the sheep was sitting below the window, he wasn't spotted. The nice human just assumed the sheep had already been evacuated, and moved onto the next pets.

Hours ticked by, passing slowly. Friend couldn't sleep. He continued waiting.

...and waiting...

...and waiting... 

...and waiting.

His human never came.

That was when the sheep heard the fireworks. Followed by explosions, the frightening sound of many of those 3-headed beasts from Hell being spawned.

Friend leaped to his feet, looking out the window again. There was fire everywhere, and the dock outside his house was on fire. The large, 3-headed beasts hovered ominously through the sky, firing skulls out of their mouths that caused more huge explosions. 

Friend let out a loud 'baa' to try to alert the humans that he was stuck in the house. Well, maybe he was safer in the house. After all, those beasts were outside, and he was inside.

Though a few more moments passed, and Friend witnessed the beasts blow a huge chunk out of a nearby house, watching a human run away screaming. Okay, maybe he wasn't so safe.

He tugged on his lead, trying to make it loose. It didn't work. He ended up trying to break the lead by running away from the post full-force. That didn't work, and only ended up choking the sheep for a moment when he was pulled back. Nothing was working. 

He went back to 'baa'ing, while trying to get out of his collar. Damn collar, the humans had to make it fit so snugly.

Friend heard more explosions occurring, this time much closer and louder. The sheep trembled in fear, and continued attempting to escape for the next few minutes. 

When it became very obvious that Friend wasn't getting out, the sheep laid down on the floor sadly, accepting his fate. He had respawned once, maybe he could do it again? But then he wouldn't be with his human. He'd be out in the wilderness on his own.

Hopefully the humans would be able to find him again.

Friend closed his eyes.

He thought of his human. He hoped that he was safe.

He thought of the winged human. Was he alright?

He thought the other pets he knew. Hopefully the nice man got them out on time. 

...He thought about why the nice man forgot about him.

That was the last thought Friend had before the roof above him exploded, and suddenly there was no longer ground beneath his feet.

He couldn't feel anything, and then the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad ): RIP Friend
> 
> It's okay if ur crying bc I am too, we can cry together


End file.
